Not Meant To Be
by Psychomanaic
Summary: AU. OC. Instead of quitting, Goku fights to the death in the Cell Games. What does his new decision mean and will the future change for the worse?
1. Chapter 1: The Change of Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or GT, but it'd be nice if I did...

A/N: Ah, new story... So sue me... Er... Please don't... I'm clean broke...

Dark Psy: I, on the other hand, own tens of thousands of souls that I can sell to make money!! Mwhahaha...

A/N: You only own 2 souls... Mine and yours...

Dark Psy: -- Don't remind me, you idiot.

-

Goku stared Cell down hard, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. He was plum tired and out of energy, and he knew it too. Cell, on the other hand, was up in the air, smirking in his evil way, a triumphant look on his face.

"I can feel your power slipping away, Goku. I don't think you can last much longer. It's hardly worth my effort to finish you off now. But I wouldn't want to disappoint the television audience because I know they want to see a real champion." He watched Goku gasp in some more air a few times before finishing. "The next battle we engage in will be your last, Goku," he said, laughing.

Goku studied his opponent. Cell's power level was going down too, but much slower than his own. He'd be lucky if he could pull off a win now. "You're right about one thing, Cell," Goku stated as though matter-of-factly.

"Hm?" Cell asked. What was Goku getting at?

"The world does want to see a real champion..." Goku let his aura fade as everyone nearby gasped. He wasn't quitting, was he?

"..." Cell couldn't say anything. He wanted to beat Goku, kill him even, to prove that he was the strongest in the universe. But if Goku backed off, that chance would slip away and he would never be able to prove his worth.

Goku weighed his options. Should he try to battle on or quit? Quitting sounded good at the moment, but he wasn't too sure if that was the best for the Earth...

Cell's smirk disappeared as his patience grew thin. "Well Goku? Are we going to continue our grand battle or shall I dispose of you now?"

Goku looked up at Cell as his eyes held fire in them, still gasping slightly for breath out of tiredness. "No, Cell..." Dare he say the next few words? Was it in his place to say them? The choice finally concluded in his mind as he sighed. "We shall continue, Cell." His aura spiked up around him again.

Cell smiled. "That's more like it, Goku. Now I can prove the fact that I'm too strong for you, the Earth's hero."

"We'll see, Cell. We'll see." Both of them then vanished as their battle continued on.

-

Gohan was very concerned. His father couldn't give up or the Earth was history, but if his dad continued on like he was now, he would surely die.

"Just wait, Gohan. He'll tell us when he needs us."

"Right, Piccolo," he responded as the two of them went back to their quiet speculation, Gohan's concern eating away at him quietly.

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems our young spiky-haired hero has continued his match with Cell! We shall see if he can stand up to him. Do you have any words to say, Mr. Satan?" The announcer asked.

"Just a few. That guy has courage, and guts. But he won't stand up to Cell. After he's out of the way, I can fight Cell and he'll turn into bug guts!" Hercule laughed insanely.

"Way to go, Mr. Satan! You know just what to say!" Said the pink clothed woman. "That's our champ for you!"

"Yes, it certainly seems Mr. Satan will have his shot at Cell. I feel so sorry for him after our champ is through with him!"

-

Cell and Goku rematerialized into the air. "You seem to have some strength left, Goku, but that won't be enough to beat me."

"Oh yeah, Cell? You aren't too high on power either." Both of them disappeared once again, using their incredible speed to zip around the sky, trying to get punches and kicks at each other, but neither one of them hitting the other in the slightest.

Finally, Cell was able to knee Goku in the back as Goku screamed out in pain and fell straight down into the earth. Cell hovered above the hole, cupping his hands to his side. "This... will finish you, once and for all, Goku! Ka... me... ha... me..."

Goku lifted himself to the edge of the hole. His body was sore and ached every time he moved it. He needed to gather energy and fast.

"HA!!!" Cell yelled as he shot the blue wave down at the unsuspecting Goku. Goku looked up as the beam made contact with him.

-

Gohan watched with anxiety and worry. "Father..."

"Don't worry about him, Gohan. Your father will pull through."

"I understand, Piccolo." But Gohan did not let his anxiety or worry ripple.

-

Cell breathed out hard as he stopped the Kamehameha. "I... finally beat him. Goku... is no more..."

"Are you so sure, Cell?" Cell looked up as Goku elbowed him in the face and he was sent hurtling down. He used his quick speed to stop his downfall and to rise back up to Goku's height.

"So... You managed to use your Instant Transmission to dodge. I didn't think you had that much power to do it."

"I surprise people a lot with my power. Just don't underestimate me next time."

"I surely won't, Goku. Your hour of death is upon you."

"Heh, I thought yours was, Cell." They charged at each other and materialized into the air again.

-

"Unbelievable... To think Goku still had that much strength left..." Trunks said in awe.

"Yeah..." Krillen agreed. "Let's just hope he has enough to finish Cell off."

"He should... I mean, he's Goku, right?" Yamcha stated.

"Yeah, Goku never loses," Tien agreed.

"You're a couple of idiots if you believe that." The four turned their heads to look at Vegeta. "It's clearly obvious Kakarot has almost no energy left. He's using every ounce of power within him left. He's most likely going to die now."

"You're serious?!"

"Aren't I? You can see it as well as I."

The other 4 turned their attention back to the battle at hand.

-

Goku felt like he was going to drop down and die. He had to use all his willpower just to move and dodge Cell's blows, much less strike back. Things did not look so good for him.

"Tell me, Goku, are you feeling alright? You seem to have lost the ability to fight back." Goku decided not to answer that as he ducked underneath a kick aimed for his head. "You're clearly out of energy. Let me help you feel better by killing you."

"No thanks, Cell. That'd make me feel worse."

"Suit it yourself." Cell fired a trilogy of energy blasts at Goku as Goku deflected them away harmlessly and landed a punch to Cell's gut as he spit out spit. Goku removed his fist and backed away as quickly as possible. "Not bad, Goku. At least you have enough force for a decent punch."

"Well, I try," Goku responded, smiling lightly.

Cell smiled for a few seconds before it turned into a frown and he charged forward at Goku. Goku sidestepped out of the way and kneed Cell in the gut. Cell growled in anger and disappeared with Goku following.

-

"Goku isn't looking too well. Can't you sense it Gohan?"

"Yeah, I can, Piccolo. But what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, Gohan, but we better be wary."

"Right."

-

Goku yelled again in pain as Cell's kick collided with his back, sending him crashing away into a mountain. Cell shot a twin of energy blasts as they brought the mountain down upon Goku. "Are we done yet?"

Goku exploded from the mountain as blood ran down from his mouth, breathing twice as hard.

"When will you give up Goku? You can tell for yourself that you're too weak to take me on anymore."

"I must, Cell, or... you'll destroy the Earth. I can't let that happen!" His aura surrounded him again as he charged forward.

Cell just smirked. "Goku..." He got ready to meet Goku's on-coming attack.

----------

A/N: Sounds like a good start for the story... It's already an AU. I might add an original character later on... I'm not sure... Oh well. Tell me if I should continue this or not and if it's good. Thanks.

Dark Psy: Yes... Excellent...

A/N: ... You creep me out sometimes... Anyway, here's a little bit of a preview of next chapter...

"_Refusing to give up... Goku that will be your downfall and undoing." _

"_We'll... see about... that..." Goku's mysterious smile played across his face for a few mere seconds as though he knew something no one else did._

"_That's right Cell," Goku said as he watched Cell's face grow worried and scared. "I'm going to blow both of us to bits."_

"_NO!!! DAD!!!" _


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own it... Sigh...

A/N: Chapter 2 is finally up, and hopefully it'll be longer than the first.

Dark Psy: meditating

A/N: Anyway, let's get on to the story!

Dark Psy: eyes closed Shut up. I'm trying to meditate here.

A/N: ...

-----

Cell chuckled. "Goku, you know you don't stand a chance against me. Trying to fight against me and win won't happen. I won't let it," Cell's features turned serious once again as Goku neared him. "If you refuse to believe that you can lose, then I'll just have to pound it into your insignificant little brain of yours."

Goku disappeared from in front of him to behind him and tried kicking Cell. But Cell was ready for it. He jumped up and flipped over Goku, smashing his fist into Goku's back as Goku screamed out in pain. Cell's smirk returned. "See? What did I tell you? Give up now, Goku."

Goku huffed in pain. "N-never..." Using his Instant Transmission, he appeared facing Cell. "I c-can't... I w-won't..."

Cell crossed his arms. "Refusing to give up... Goku that will be your downfall and undoing."

"We'll... see about... that..." Goku's mysterious smile played across his face for a few mere seconds as though he knew something no one else did.

"Enough talking. Let us get this over with."

Goku said nothing but got into his defensive stance. If he could set his plan into motion, he might have a chance to beat Cell. _I just hope Cell doesn't blow up the Earth just to try and kill me. He's just like Freiza..._

"Ready? Let's finish this once and for all, Goku."

-

"Did you hear that, Gohan? They're finally going to finish this fight."

"Yeah. I wonder if dad had something planned. The way he smiled was strange."

"Of course. I bet he does. It's just like him. Let's wait and see what this plan of his is."

"Right, Piccolo."

-

Cell and Goku clashed around in the sky as neither one gave up. Goku seemed to be trying to get close to Cell to do something, but he never could get the time he needed to do what he wanted to do. Cell round-house kicked Goku as Goku dodged to the right, using his speed to get some distance between them before charging in full steam.

Cell bent down below Goku's hovering body as Goku extended his hand out at Cell, his two index fingers stretching out. Cell sped away a couple of yards, putting space between the two warriors.

Goku breathed in and out. He was so low in energy, if he couldn't perform his plan now, he should just give up. He needed energy to perform what he was doing and if he had no energy left, his plan would fall apart right before his eyes.

After regaining his breath he charged at Cell again as Cell expected it, avoiding Goku at the last possible second and giving Goku a heart-retching punch to the chest, knocking the wind out of him entirely.

Cell gave a triumphant smirk as he powered up for his last attack that would finish Goku off once and for all. Then Goku did something surprising. Turning around in midair, he grabbed and held onto Cell while powering up to his full potential he had left.

"What in the blazes are you doing, Goku? Let go of me!"

Goku smirked. "Heh... No way Cell. I'll finish us both off for good."

Cell's eyes widened. He wasn't going to...? Surely he wouldn't dream of...?

"That's right Cell," Goku said as he watched Cell's face grow worried and scared. "I'm going to blow both of us to bits."

-

Piccolo's once calm exterior seemed to have evaporated as his face was washed with shock. He heard everything Goku had said. But blowing himself up to defeat Cell was down right reckless...

"What's wrong, Piccolo? What's my father doing?"

Piccolo sighed. He would have to tell the boy. There was no use in trying to go around it. "Well, Gohan... Your father is going to use his body as a bomb and blow himself and Cell up."

"What?! He wouldn't!"

"He is, Gohan, and I don't think anyone of us can snap him out of it. He had this planned and he's going to follow through with it."

Gohan clenched his fists. "No! I won't let him! Father!" He gathered his ki and flew up.

-

"What's... What's Goku getting at?" Trunks asked in astonishment.

"I don't know... He's gathering ki, but for what...?" Krillen asked.

"I can't believe you can't figure it out you idiots. He's gathering up energy so he can blow Cell and himself to bits to beat that despicable creature. I say he's lost his mind," Vegeta responded.

"He's what?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"You heard me. I'd say my goodbyes now."

"Goku... You can't!" Trunks flew up to join Gohan as Krillen and the rest, except Vegeta and Piccolo, followed.

-

"Father!" Goku turned his head, still maintaining his grip on Cell, to see his friends and son floating there. "Dad... Don't do this!"

Goku could only smile as he created a sphere of pure energy around himself and Cell.

"Goku! Are you crazy?! Don't do this! Stop!" Krillen yelled, trying to get through to Goku.

"I don't get it... Why, Goku?" Trunks asked in bemusement.

"It's for... the greater good... of the planet... I... have to do this..." Goku could barely whisper. His voice hurt and his body ached with pain. But soon he would not feel any of it.

"Father, please... Stop this... There has to be some other way..." Gohan's eyes were lined with tears.

"There... isn't... I'm sorry... Tell your mother that I love her very much..." Goku focused his energy and teleported off.

"NO!!! DAD!!!"

----------

A/N: Okay, shorter than last chapter. Oh well. And it ended up like it did in the series... Almost.

Dark Psy: Your thoughts and creativity were good, but you couldn't change what happened to him, could you?

A/N: Oh... Hehehe... You don't know if he has died yet or not... You'll find out soon enough next chapter. I thought this would make a nice cliffhanger.

Dark Psy: ... It did. Now go to bed. It's almost midnight and I need to sleep a bit before I go terrorizing people.

A/N: You don't do that.

Dark Psy: ... Shut it...

A/N: Anyway, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks. Oh and here's a sneak peak:

_Gohan stretched out his hand, half-expecting Goku would suddenly teleport back, safe, with Cell gone, to grab his hand and reassure him that everything was fine. But nothing happened. His father did not come back. He did not grab Gohan's hand and reassure him. Goku had left his son._

_"We wish that Goku comes back to life!"_

_**"The one known as Goku is not dead."**_


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Now go leave me alone so I can deal with my pain...

A/N: Ow... Getting a gingavectomie-thingy really hurts...

Dark Psy: Of course it does, you imbecile. Your gums will now be smaller.

A/N: Yes... But... Cutting up my gums so that they're a complete wreck then fixing it all up with stitches doesn't sound like they're helping me...

Dark Psy: They are. And so am I. Let me just get rid of the blood...

A/N: Are you freaking crazy?! You're going to make me die of blood loss!

Dark Psy: -- I can't let you die.

A/N: Huh? Oh yeah! : P You're using my body as a host. And you're my dark alter ego, so... yeah...

Dark Psy: -- Get on with the story or I shall cut myself, making you bleed.

A/N: ... You need help...

-----

"NO!!! DAD!!!" Gohan stared in horror as his father teleported out of view to who-knew-where. "Father, come back!"

Gohan stretched out his hand, half-expecting Goku would suddenly teleport back, safe, with Cell gone, to grab his hand and reassure him that everything was fine. But nothing happened. His father did not come back. He did not grab Gohan's hand and reassure him. Goku had left his son. Gohan, finding no other options, floated slowly down to the ground and broke down crying. "Daddy... no... Come back... Please..."

He felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. "Gohan... It's alright. Your dad will make it through. You have no reason to really cry. He's not gone forever."

"P-Piccolo... He... left..."

"In body, yes, but not in spirit, Gohan. He loves you too much to leave you all alone with no protection. His spirit is with you right now Gohan, trying to give you reassurance and love."

"R-really?"

Piccolo smiled. "You bet it, kid." Gohan turned around and hugged Piccolo as Piccolo blushed in irritation. _What I do for the kid. . ._

-

The reporter straightened his glasses. "It seems the challenger and Cell have suddenly disappeared out of our view. Eh... What do you say about that, Mr. Satan?" He held the microphone up.

"Uh..." Mr. Satan only blinked before he noticed he was on TV. "Well, they seem to have wanted to be alone and used a plane that they concealed in the rocky land to get away from us all. Bwa ha ha!"

"I see... If so, why would they want to be alone?"

"They were too scared of me. You see, Cell wanted to get away from me because he knows I can whoop his butt to the ground and the spiky-haired man was afraid I'd show up him and his little weirdo friends."

"Indeed!" The reporter turned to the camera. "We will try searching for them across the surrounding area of the city for any sign of the two combatants. I just hope the battle hasn't ended without us!" He motioned for the cameraman and him to leave as they ran in a hurry away. Mr. Satan, his two students, and the pink-wearing lady sat around for a few seconds before they too stood up.

"What now, maestro?"

"We go back to the city and train some more so if that freak Cell shows up again, we'll give him a pounding he's never felt!" The four trooped off after the reporting crew.

-

Gohan was still sad that Goku had left him. But he didn't let it show as they had the Dragonballs and were going to wish Goku back to life. Not everyone was there though. Vegeta was back at Capsule Corps watching his baby son. Chi-Chi was back at home resting while Tien and Chaoztu were in the mountains training. Mostly it was just Mr. Popo, Dende, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo, and Future Trunks there.

"Arise, mighty Shenron, and grant us our wish!" Bulma exclaimed (she had arrived earlier) as the Dragonballs glowed and out came Shenron majestically.

"**Who has summoned me?"**

"I did," Bulma said.

**"What is your wish? For I shall grant you any one wish that is within my power."**

"We wish that Goku comes back to life!"

Shenron hovered for a moment, not speaking, his eyes glowing red. When his eyes stopped glowing, he said, "**I can not grant that wish."**

"Huh? Why?" Bulma asked as she glanced at Dende, who had his head down as though he screwed up.

**"The one known as Goku is not dead."**

----------

A/N: I am no longer A/N. I am Psy.

Dark Psy: ... Good for you...

Psy: Shut up. Anyway, another short chapter, yes, but that is just a cliffhanger I can't miss.

Dark Psy: Can I go now?

Psy: Uh... no...

Dark Psy: And just why not?

Psy: I'm controlling my body!

Dark Psy: Our body...

Psy: Meh. Whatever!

Dark Psy: ... You have made a dangerous enemy today...

Psy: Huh? Say what? Oh well. Who cares? Preview:

"_**Goku lives in a surreal realm between life and death."**_

_Suddenly a huge labyrinth appeared behind the figure as Goku could see it went on for miles and miles beyond._

_And with that he entered into one of the most dangerous places he would ever be._


	4. Chapter 4: Missed

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I didn't own a thing...

Psy: Right... What is this chapter about again?

Dark Psy: Search me.

Psy: ... That did not sound right. Whatever. Let's just get this story on.

Dark Psy: ... Why am I stuck with you, of all people...?

-----

**"The one known as Goku is not dead."**

"What? What do you mean he's not dead?" Bulma was confused. Didn't everyone say he blew himself up with Cell?

**"Goku lives in a surreal realm between life and death."**

"So he's not dead or alive? Just... existing?"

**"You are correct. Do you have a different wish for me so that I can return to my slumber?"**

Bulma turned back to Gohan and the rest. "Well, what now? Do we make a different wish?"

Dende looked up. "Might I ask if we are allowed to bring Goku here?" He piped up.

"Good thinking, Dende." Bulma smiled and reversed her body back to Shenron. "Can Goku be brought back to our dimension?"

**"No. He must fight his way through a complex labyrinth to be restored back to life."**

Gohan pondered on what to do know. He stood silent for a few minutes before he asked the Eternal Dragon, "Are we allowed to see him while he's in the labyrinth?"

Shenron shook his head slowly. **"No one is allowed to see the depths of the labyrinth unless it is they who have to fight their way out. Is this all you want?"**

Bulma sighed. "That's all we can ask. We have no more wishes for you."

**"Then I wish you farewell." **The Eternal Dragon disappeared as the Dragonballs flew up into the air and zoomed outwards in different directions.

"So... What are we suppose to do now? Is my father going to come back at all?" Gohan asked to anyone who would answer his question.

"We don't know, Gohan," Dende replied. "We're just going to have to wait it out and see if Goku comes back at all. It could take many years."

"Oh..." Gohan's heart fell. "So we just go home and lead normal lives until my father just suddenly appears?"

"That's what it looks like, Gohan," Piccolo said.

"Well then. We should go do that and stop worrying about Goku. He'll make it through it," Bulma stated.

"Yeah. I'm going back home to my timeline," Future Trunks suddenly said.

"That's right. You don't live here. I almost forgot. Well, I hope you have a safe journey, son." Trunks blushed. "So, I'll see you all later!" Bulma smiled.

"Yeah. Bye everyone..." Gohan replied. Bulma jumped into her future son's arms as he took off, followed by everyone else except Mr. Popo and Dende as they waved goodbye.

-

Goku woke to no pain and blinding darkness. "Where am I...?" He looked around to expect Cell to be there. But no one else was around for what seemed like miles as the darkness pressed down all around him so he couldn't see a foot in front of him. He stood up slowly and sighed. "So what am I suppose to do?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared a figure cloaked in grey as their face was hidden from view. "You are not supposed to be here." The figure's voice did not sound male or female.

"Huh? Not supposed to be here? Why?"

The figure didn't answer but instead talked on. "But since you are here, you must go through the Labyrinth."

"Labyrinth? Where?"

"Right in front of you." Suddenly a huge labyrinth appeared behind the figure magically as Goku could see it stretched for miles and miles beyond. "There are booby traps and dangers abound in here. If you make it through without dying, you will be restored to the living world."

Goku smiled. "Well, that sounds easy enough."

The figure turned to leave before stopping. "Oh, and beware of the Guardian." He disappeared into shadows.

Goku just merely blinked. "Guardian? Who is he?" He looked at the labyrinth. "Well, I guess I better start. It might take a year or two to finish this. Oh boy, Hope Chi doesn't get mad at me." And with that he entered into one of the most dangerous places he would ever be.

----------

Psy: Short, oh yes, but you see, next chapter will be very long concerning just how Goku gets out... Or if he ever does. Mwa ha ha ha...

Dark Psy: And I thought I was evil...

Psy: Oh shut it. I'm entitled to be evil when I want to, when you are always evil.

Dark Psy: That's why I'm _Dark_ Psy, not just Psy.

Psy: Oh yeah. Duh. Now it's time for reviews and a sneak peek!

_Goku snored softly as he lay on the floor, ignoring the black chute dust that was covering his back side. Suddenly, without any warning, he gave a yelp and sat up quickly, holding the back of his head. "Ow... Something bit me..." He glanced down to see a little green creature staring at him strangely. It had two round, yellow baby-like eyes and a body like that of a lizard._

_Gohan was abruptly awoken by the crying of the baby._

_Goku ducked as a large, red-orange bird tried to grab and squeeze Goku's head_.

_The Phoenix had regenerated its whole body back as it looked extremely angry and ferocious._


	5. Chapter 5: Lhuel

Disclaimer: I need some money so I can own DBZ...

Psy: I feel better.

Dark Psy: About what?

Psy: My friend sent me a card that she drew of John Lennon.

Dark Psy: How thoughtful...

Psy: Oh yes. I love John Lennon. He's... radical.

Dark Psy: ...

-

Goku took his first step into the labyrinth, expecting for a trap or shock of electricity to hit him. It seemed to him he stood there for hours when it was only a few seconds as nothing seemed to happen. "Well... that was pretty safe." He shrugged his shoulders to no one in particular and walked on as the path led in a single, straight line.

He walked on for hours on end as the scenery of the big, flat stony walls of the Labyrinth didn't change. "Oh boy... Is this boring..." He took another few steps before ducking down quickly as arrows flew at his head from point blank range from the right side. "Whoa... Those were sure to have skewered my head... I guess that cloaked dude was right about being wary of traps."

He stood up and took another few steps when arrows with green tips flew at his chest and he had to lie flat on the ground to avoid being hit. "Man, these traps are everywhere... Oh yuck..." Goku quickly pushed himself up and wiped his gi off as it was covered in black dust. "They should really clean this place up..." When he was finished cleaning himself up, he trudged on warily, dodging arrows coming here and there and watching out for hidden trapdoor panels in the floor.

Soon he came to a pathway with two options. "Uh... Which one should I choose?" He closed his eyes and focused on the right path he should take. After standing quiet for many minutes, his mind was made up as he turned and went left, the path twisting before him.

-

Gohan felt depressed as he looked out of the window into the dark starry night. "Father... Come back soon, please... I miss you... Mom misses you... We all miss you." Tears lit his black eyes as he cried, putting his studies to the side, forgetting all about them.

In Chi-Chi's room, things didn't looks so much better. Chi-Chi was down on her knees, praying with tears in her eyes, for the safe return for her husband. "Please... Wherever you are... Come back, Goku. I miss you so much... Your warm touch... Your delicate smile... Return safely, my husband." She got up and went under the covers on her side of the bed and unsteadily went to sleep, a certain child kicking inside of her womb...

-

Goku snored softly as he lay on the floor, ignoring the black chute dust that was covering his back side. Suddenly, without any warning, he gave a yelp and sat up quickly, holding the back of his head. "Ow... Something bit me..." He glanced down to see a little green creature staring at him strangely. It had two round, yellow baby-like eyes and a body like that of a lizard. "Uh... What do you want?" Goku turned his body around to face this little thing as it backed up a few steps, timid.

"Aw... Don't be shy... I'm not going to hurt you..." Goku extended his hand out slowly, awaiting the creature's reaction. It stared fearfully at his hand for a few seconds before deciding it could trust him, hopping up onto his hand as Goku brought it to eye level. "And what's your name, little guy?"

The creature blinked before actually speaking. "My... name is... Lhuel."

"Uh... Lhuel, huh? Nice to meet you little guy. My name's Goku. Why are you here?"

"I could ask... you the same question."

"Well... I'm supposed to be dead, but I winded up here and... well... This figure came and told me I had to get through the Labyrinth. So that's what I'm doing."

"I... see... I'm here to escape as well. My family... misses me..."

"Oh wow, so does mine. We have a lot in common, don't we?"

Lhuel blinked a couple of times and nodded his head. "Can we... go... together?"

Goku smiled. "Of course we could. It's better we're together and not alone." Goku stood up and started to trudge on, every so often talking to the Lhuel. "So... What species are you from?"

"Have you heard of the... Rinsatas?"

"Uh... No... Is that your species?"

"Yes. We don't have much power to attack, but we're excellent strategists."

"Oh wow, that's so cool," Goku replied. "I'm from the Saiyan race. Ever heard of them?"

"No, not to my knowledge, but then again, I haven't seen many different races. We usually stay at our home planet, Kakanight."

"What does it look like?"

"I don't remember. I've been here too long that I've even forgotten where it is," Lhuel responded sadly.

"That's okay. I actually live on the Earth, a planet where humans live. My Saiyan race was destroyed long ago and only a few of us are left alive."

"The Earth, huh? Maybe I can stay there if these 'humans' let me."

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure they won't mind you. Heck, you can stay near my house if you so desire. What kind of foods do you eat?"

"Well... Goku, watch out!" Lhuel shouted, pointing his finger ahead of them. Goku turned his head slightly to find a gigantic boulder rolling right at them.

"Don't worry, my friend. I got it." He set Lhuel on his shoulder and cupped his hands to his side. "Ka... me..." A bright ball of energy appeared in Goku's hands as Lhuel was shocked. "Ha... me..." Goku grunted as he pushed a little more ki into the sphere of energy. "HA!!!" He shot the Kamehameha at the rolling boulder of doom as it was obliterated from the pathway.

"Amazing... I didn't know you could do energy attacks. My... that was very powerful."

Goku smirked, acting slightly cocky. "Thanks. It's not much of my power, but it was enough to beat that big rock. Let's go on." He trudged on ahead with Lhuel.

-

Gohan was abruptly awoken by the crying of the baby. He slowly lifted his head up from his desk where he was working on his math homework earlier and dragged himself to his mother's room.

The sun was starting to come up and it seemed Chi-Chi was downstairs cooking already. "Come here, Goten. No need to cry, little guy." He picked up Goten from the crib he slept in and gently patted his back as Goten's crying started to die down. Gohan sighed, taking his little baby brother downstairs with him to the kitchen, where a meal was already set.

"Hello, sons..." Chi-Chi said wearily as she sat down and very slowly began to eat.

"Uh... Hi, mom... Are you okay? You look and sound tired." Setting Goten in his baby highchair, Gohan sat down next to it and began eating his food politely.

"Oh no... I'm fine, son. Just the stress from taking care of the baby, that's all."

"Mom, if you don't mind, is it okay if I take Goten over to Bulma's? I heard Trunks is starting to walk all by himself."

"Really? That's wonderful. Yes, it's quite alright to take him over. I'll just rest for awhile before you come back. Just a half hour or so, then you come straight back, you hear me?"

Gohan nodded. "Of course, mom." He turned to Goten. "Time to meet Trunks, little bro." He picked him up and happily walked out of the door.

Chi-Chi watched him leave before getting up and crossing the kitchen to the living room, where she laid down on the couch. "Goku... Come back soon... You're already missing the first years of your second son..." She promptly fell asleep.

-

"So which path should we take, Lhuel? Do you know?"

"Oh no... I don't know at all. Can't you find out? Use your powers?"

"Uh... Sure..." Goku concentrated before pointing to the right. "We go that way."

"Alright, buddy. Let's go!" Lhuel shouted happily. Goku shook his head and smiled, walking on. "Hey, Goku, do you know how long we've been here?"

"No, I have no clue. All I know is we have to be near the end. I mean, how long does it take for a person to get through the Labyrinth?" Lhuel stayed quiet as Goku asked him again. "How long does it take for a person to get through the Labyrinth?"

Lhuel trembled slightly. "No one has ever got out of the Labyrinth... They've all died in here..."

Goku couldn't believe his ears. "You serious?"

"Yes... I never joke around."

"We better be careful from now on then... Whoa!" Goku ducked as a large, red-orange bird tried to grab and squeeze Goku's head. "What is that?" Lhuel was positively shaking with fear.

"It's... It's a Phoenix!!"

"A Phoenix? Well, I guess I have to beat it." Charging up again, Goku fired his Kamehameha wave at the Phoenix as it burned into nothing. "See?" Goku smiled. "Too easy."

"D-Don't be so s-sure, Goku!" Lhuel pointed as Goku looked up and his eyes widened.

"No way! That's not possible! Man... He's just like Cell!" From the smoking ashes of the dust glowed a brilliant red light. When it faded, the Phoenix was floating there, looking angry and ferocious.

"You won't be escaping this part of the Labyrinth. I'll make sure of that," The Phoenix said majestically. It roared up its feathers and spit a huge ball of fire straight at Goku and Lhuel.

"We've got to outsmart him!" Lhuel cried as Goku rolled out of the way, nearly knocking Lhuel off his shoulder.

"Right." Goku let Lhuel off his shoulder and flew up to match the Phoenix's height. "You're going down." A burning desire to fight was lit in his eyes.

The Phoenix seemed to notice. "Want to battle do you? You're on, Saiyan." The both of them seemingly disappeared as Lhuel sat down and thought on how to outsmart the Phoenix.

"He must be afraid of something... Um... Water? Maybe... But where would I get water... Oh man... I hope Goku can hang in there long enough to let me think..."

-

Goku dodged out of the way of another fire ball as he punched the Phoenix's mouth, making it cry out in pain. He then did a roundhouse kick to the Phoenix's lower half of his body as he was sent skidding a few yards back in the air. Goku smirked as he used his Instant Transmission to appear behind him and sent the monstrous bird slamming down into the ground.

Lhuel was slightly scared by the noise but went back to his thoughts.

Goku floated above the Phoenix as it seemed to not get up. Instead, it bowed as it surprised Goku and Lhuel. "What are you... doing...?"

"I can see that you are too strong for me. If I didn't have my regeneration abilities, you would have killed me multiple times. I let you free to wander ahead, but be wary: You are close to the Guardian." With that, the Phoenix took to the sky and flew off, heading towards the end of the Labyrinth as he disappeared from view.

Goku blinked a couple of times. "Weird..." He landed feet first on the ground as Lhuel ran to him.

"Awesome, buddy! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yeah, well..." Goku lifted Lhuel back onto his shoulder. "Shall we continue?"

"You bet!" The duo walked on.

----------

Psy: Whoa... A long chapter, but I know it has a lot of talking and stuff. Don't know why.

Dark Psy: Because you can't right a decent chapter.

Psy: Hey, I'm only 14! Not an adult! Get off my case.

Dark Psy: ...

Psy: ...

Dark Psy: glare

Psy: glare

Dark Psy: Grr...

Psy: Grr...

Random Person: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Dark Psy/ Psy: glare

Random Person: Fight... Fight?

Psy: Oh well, sneak peak as always... glare at Dark Psy

_Trunks took one shaky step as he tried to steady himself before slowly taking another step. When he was close to Bulma, he clapped his hands together._

_"I did. I did." He lost balance suddenly and fell straight down on his butt as he crossed his arms in irritation._

_The stone walls were very grave looking as the floor was the exact same gloomy color. In the middle was a table that, Lhuel thought, was for some sort of a magic ritual. At the far end was a red throne chair, empty and unoccupied by its current successor._


	6. Chapter 6: Meet The Guardian

Disclaimer: Dude, I would have to be some type of a billionaire to own DBZ...

Psy: I'm a little haywire today, so hang with me.

Dark Psy: .:: looks her up and down::. No one's going to hang with you.

Psy: Why not? .:: notices her black clothes::. I see...

Dark Psy: Duh.

Psy: Then I'm going to change!

Dark Psy: Whoop-de-do...

-

Bulma was playing around with Trunks in the living room when a steady knock was heard on the door. "Vegeta, could you go get that?"

Vegeta's angry protest returned the answer. "What kind of person do you think I am, woman? I'm not your servant!"

A vein on Bulma's forehead twitched as the person outside the front door knocked again. "Vegeta, you get your butt out of that gravity room and answer the front door NOW!!"

There was another angry yell, a slamming of the door, and then Vegeta appeared in the hall way, walking towards the door, grumbling under his breath. "That stupid woman... I'm not a slave to her... She can get it... That lousy bit..."

"I heard that, Vegeta!!" Vegeta gritted his teeth as he opened the door to find Gohan waiting with his little brother, Goten. Leaving them standing outside and the door open, he turned on heel and quickly walked back to the gravity chamber, the noise of the door slamming again imminent.

Bulma leaned over from her place in the living room. "Oh, hi Gohan! You brought little Goten with you too! Oh how nice! Come on in!" Her head retracted from Gohan's view as he stepped inside and shut the door. Walking to Bulma, he saw Trunks standing a few feet away from her.

"Come on, Trunks. That's it... walk to mommy..." Trunks took one shaky step as he tried to steady himself before slowly taking another step. When he was close to Bulma, he clapped his hands together.

"I did. I did." He lost balance suddenly and fell straight down on his butt as he crossed his arms in irritation.

Bulma brought him closer to her as she baby talked to him. "It's alright, honey... You just like daddy..."

"Uh... Hey Bulma. I decided to bring Goten over so he and Trunks could play... Goten's learning how to walk too."

"That's really nice of you, Gohan," Bulma commented, setting Trunks back down on the ground and standing up. "Would you like something to drink?"

Gohan blushed slightly. "You really don't have to. I'm a little older now and can do things myself."

"Well of course, Gohan. You're how old? 12? 14?"

"15, actually, Bulma."

"Geez... You've grown up so fast. How's Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked as she led Gohan to the kitchen, leaving Goten and Trunks to try doing patty cake with each other, missing hands almost every time. "You want orange juice?"

"Uh... Sure. Mom's doing okay. A little tired from taking care of Goten."

Bulma took out two cups and poured fresh orange juice into them, taking them to the table. "What about... Goku? Have you heard anything from him yet?" Gohan sadly shook his head no. "That's too bad... He's disappears for a year, comes back, then disappears again. I swear, someone's out to get Goku big time."

"There's always someone trying to do my dad in," Gohan lightly joked as he took a sip of his OJ.

Bulma smiled. "That's Goku for you."

-

"Can you see at all, Lhuel, 'cause I'm in the dark..." Black, misty fog surrounded the duo as it was impossible to see very far, behind or ahead.

"No, I'm in much in the dark as you are, my friend."

"Aw... That stinks..." Goku trudged on, being extra cautious of any impending danger. Suddenly, he slammed into what seemed to be metal door. "Ow... Man, that really smarts..."

"This must be the sacred temple of the Guardian..." Lhuel replied. "Why don't you try pushing it open?" Goku stopped rubbing his sore head as he forcefully pushed the doors. They opened with an eerie sound. "Spooky..."

"You're telling me..." Cautiously stepping in, the dim lighting from burning lamps hanging against the walls was at best, fair.

The stone walls were very grave looking as the floor was the exact same gloomy color. In the middle was a table that, Lhuel thought, was for some sort of a magic ritual. At the far end was a red throne chair, empty and unoccupied by its current successor.

"Strange... Uh... Where is he?"

"He must be out somewhere... Still, I would be careful, Goku..." Lhuel advised. Goku proceeded on as the doors clanked shut behind them. Crossing the distance of the room, Goku stood in front of the throne, mildly interested.

"Okay... Is there a door behind this or something because I want to get out of here and go home..." Goku complained.

"As do I my friend." Suddenly a roar was heard as it sounded not too distance. "Eh... I think that's the Guardian..." Lhuel turned his head as Goku turned his body back to the entrance as they opened before what appeared to be nobody. "No one..." A great beast suddenly came into view as it looked a cross between many different monsters.

The head was that of a red colored dragon, looking mean and positively frightening. A sphinx body it had, almost like a lion. The tail was a boa constrictor's, long and somewhat slimy. Lastly, the four legs each were of tiger's, orange with black stripes. Its voice was booming. "Who dares to enter my lair?"

Goku's face turned serious. "My friend and I have come to escape from the Labyrinth to go home."

The Guardian laughed. "If that is your wish, you will have to beat me to win. And the loser gets devoured."

Goku's playful smirk lit up across his face. "I'm ready when you are."

The Guardian narrowed his eyes. "Then let's begin the final battle of your life."

----------

Psy: Another cliffy! Yes! Mwhahaha...

Dark Psy: .:: rolls eyes::. Oh goody...

Psy: Hey... It's fun to leave them hangin'.

Dark Psy: Of course...

Psy: : P Now for the sneak peak...

"_But the Guardian does look different... Wasn't the Guardian only meant to be a dragon?"_

_The coast was clear as Gohan slipped through the front door and was gone._

"_I guess I will have to use my final form to finish you off, Goku. You see, I know you and you know me." The Guardian's voice began to change as it sounded all too familiar to him..._


	7. Chapter 7: Guardian Familiar

Disclaimer: Maybe if I poke Akira, he'll give it to me...

Psy: Oh that does sound like fun.

Dark Psy: What does?

Psy: Poking Akira to give me the rights to DBZ.

Dark Psy: You're so nuts...

-

"Well? Are you ready to meet your demise, challenger?" The Guardian spoke to Goku.

"I think it's you who is ready to meet your demise, Guardian. So shall we sit and talk like friends, or get this battle started?" The Guardian, angered by Goku's words, made the first move as he traveled the distance of the room within seconds from his lightning fast speed and clawed at Goku.

Goku's body vanished the instant the claw touched him. "What the...?"

"Hey! Up here!" The Guardian looked up as he got a fist on the snout and he roared with anger. "You aren't even trying..." Goku commented and the Guardian started to laugh. "Uh... hey... What's so funny?"

"No one's ever made me this mad before and no one has survived long enough to see my final form."

"Final form?"

"Yes, now let us continue." Without any warning, Goku's body was hit by an unseen force and he doubled over in pain. "What's wrong?" The Guardian joked. Goku looked up and began to assault the Guardian with kicks and punches as the Guardian dodged them one by one, an ugly smirk on his face that rivaled Cell's...

-

Lhuel sat on the armchair of the throne, watching Goku and the Guardian do battle with one another. His eyes went back and forth as they moved all around the room, punching and kicking, throwing and tossing. "My goodness... I don't think Goku can even win against this guy... But the Guardian does look different... Wasn't the Guardian only meant to be a dragon?"

-

Goku ducked under a punch and did a roundhouse kick to the Guardian's stomach as the Guardian disappeared. "Dang it... He's as fast as me... Who is this Guardian guy?"

The Guardian's arms came down on Goku's head as Goku sensed it in time to vanish. The Guardian landed on the ground as Goku landed across from him. They stared daggers at each other before both materialized into the sky.

The sounds of their 'unseen' fight could be heard, Goku grunting and yelling, the Guardian only glaring. Soon, Goku crashed into the table, blood running down his head. "He's... unbelievable..."

The Guardian hovered right over him, his arms crossed in a snide way. "Well, where's your pride now, Goku?"

Goku's eyes turned from anger to confusion. "How do you know my name?" The Guardian stayed quiet as though he were keeping something a secret. "Oh fine, stay that away." Goku flipped up on his feet as he stood up proudly. "Let's see you fight a Super Saiyan." Goku clenched his fists together and yelled out as the change to Super Saiyan took place. His eyes became a teal green color and his hair stood straight up, a golden yellow.

Goku's eyes looked like they also held an inner secret as he looked up at the Guardian, who had not moved from his spot above Goku. "Well? Shall we fight again?"

"You're on, Saiyan." Both of them made a move and vanished into the air at once.

-

Gohan yawned as the brilliant rays of sunlight danced across his bed. Sitting up with a stretch, Gohan looked over at the bed next to his, still containing the sleeping Goten, now a little 4 year old. Getting up quietly so as not to disturb Goten's sleeping, he crept downstairs to the kitchen, checking to make sure his mother had not woken up earlier.

The coast was clear as Gohan slipped through the front door and was gone.

-

Breathing was basically all he could do. That, and defend himself from the monstrous Guardian's attacks. The Guardian was in every way, according to Goku, like Cell. His smirk, the way he stood, the look on his face, the way he battled. _Gosh. . . This guy is almost exactly like Cell. . . What's the deal with that? _

Goku's thoughts were cut short as he rolled out of the way before the bottom foot of the Guardian landed in the same exact spot. "You're too weak to carry on, Goku, why don't I end this now."

"No way... I don't give up. I never give up."

"You're foolish to continue on like this. Your energy is weaker than mine. It's best to just roll over and die."

"You're crazy, then. I never do that!" Goku's battle aura danced around him again as he charged at the Guardian, landing a direct hit on the Guardian's face with a little help from the after image technique he learned. The Guardian backed away, holding his face, as he began to chuckle. "Now what's up?"

"I guess I will have to use my final form to finish you off, Goku. You see, I know you and you know me." The Guardian's voice began to change as it sounded all too familiar to him...

"No... way..." Goku's eye widened in surprise and shock as the Guardian laughed.

"Oh yes, Goku. You're finished." The Guardian stomped one foot out as he began to yell, a blinding white light surrounding his prone figure. Goku closed his eyes as the light reached astonishing brightness and as soon as he opened them slightly to see what was happening, the light vanished, and in its place was a lone figure with two feet, a smirk that could kill, and the unseen darkness in his eyes.

Goku opened his eyes fully as he growled in anger. "Cell..."

----------

Psy: Mwhahaha!!

Dark Psy: Now what's so funny...?

Psy: What a cliffy indeed. The Guardian is actually Cell. Mwhahaha...

Dark Psy: Stop laughing evilly. It's creepy...

Psy: Then I shall refrain from stopping! Mwhahaha...

Dark Psy: I'm going to go take a shower now... .:: edges away as Psy continues to laugh evilly::.

Psy: Mwhahaha...

"_I know that Gohan. But your father is trapped somewhere where we can't reach him, and although that sounds very depressing, you can find happiness in knowing your father is still alive."_

_Lhuel jumped down from the chair seconds before Goku crashed into it, blood soaking half of his sweat-covered face._

_He turned to see Goku's arm through his chest. Blood fell down in drips from his mouth and he couldn't help but feel so cold..._


	8. Chapter 8: Death To A Foe

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter for disclaimer.

Dark Psy: .:: passes by Psy to see her 'weighing' invisible things in her hands::. Eh... What the hell are you doing?

Psy: Seeing what would be better – A long chapter or a short one...

Dark Psy: .:: face vaults::. A longer chapter is always better!

Psy: I noticed... Well then, I'll try my best!

Dark Psy: You are, Psy-chan, most stupid...

Psy: Hey!

-

Goku's eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Cell..."

Cell's smirk remained in tact. "Hello Goku, been awhile since you've seen me, hasn't it? 2 years, has it been? 3? I don't know. Last time I remember is being trapped in this God-forsaken place like that pathetic creature. I'm more used to my own body but I guess I had to make do with that for a bit. I knew you'd be here since I was here and so I was waiting for you." Cell's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Now we do battle again, Goku."

Goku growled and disappeared, Cell doing the same.

-

Gohan sneaked out from behind the house over to the forest when an all-too-familiar voice froze him. "Gohan! Where are you going?" Came the voice of Piccolo and Gohan turned to face his former mentor.

"Away... Somewhere..."

"Where?" Piccolo's eyes narrowed with dissatisfaction.

Gohan sighed. "I was... going to hunt for the Dragon balls."

"Why? You know they won't bring your father back, what's the point in using them?"

"I... I just want him back Piccolo. He's been gone forever... I... miss him..." Tears welled in Gohan's eyes again like they did so many years ago, what felt like ages to him. Piccolo clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that Gohan. But your father is trapped somewhere where we can't reach him, and although that sounds very depressing, you can find happiness in knowing your father is still alive."

"Y-Yes, Piccolo..." Gohan sniffed. "You always know what to say," he replied, wiping his nose and eyes on his shirt.

-

Lhuel jumped down from the chair seconds before Goku crashed into it, blood soaking half of his sweat-covered face. Lhuel was scared of the battle and of Goku losing. His life would surely depend on this single battle. Lhuel skittered across to the front doors, hiding in the nearest corner. "Come on, Goku..." His eyes roamed to and fro, his small body being barely visible to either of the fighters. "You can do this... Please... do..." Lhuel held his breath from anticipation.

-

"Is this all you got?" Cell taunted as Goku was flinged into the table again, his elbow hitting it hard and making his whole right arm go numb from shock.

"Darn it, Cell... How can you be so strong?" Goku called, holding his limp arm.

"Just because I am, Goku, and you aren't one to question that, seeing as you're nearly dead."

Goku jumped away as Cell's crashing fist came down on the table seconds later, almost not able to see it from the blood running down the left side of his face. "Darn it..." He whispered to himself. "I can't... win..."

Cell laughed. "Are you giving up at all, Goku, or must I pound you some more?"

"I won't EVER give up, Cell!" Goku shouted back and he got to his feet, screaming as his aura fluctuated around his figure, his eyes taking on a fiercer look.

Cell seemed not to be bothered. "So... you powered up a bit more, haven't you? Well, you certainly won't win still, but I guess you can... let me have some fun."

"Cell... I'm not taking any crap from you any more." Cell raised an eyebrow. "I won't let you kill me, and believe me; I'll find a way home. With or without killing you," Goku stated almost completely calm, except with an edge in his voice.

"You seem... different, how so?" Cell asked. "Your ki is the same but your... attitude is different. What gives?"

Goku laughed tauntingly. "Why should I tell you, Cell? It will keep things going." He suddenly vanished. Cell looked around, thrown off slightly from Goku's new attitude when he felt pain ripple horribly down his back. He turned to see Goku's arm _through _his chest. Blood fell down in drips from his mouth and he couldn't help but feel so cold...

Goku retracted his arm and Cell slumped over on the ground, the gaping hole in his chest killing him instantly. Goku flexed his fingers and his eyes wandered over to the corner Lhuel was hiding in. "You can come out now. The battle's over."

Lhuel took a few shaky steps out. "You aren't going to... hurt me, are you?"

Goku's features softened and his hair and eyes fell back to the black, amber color they once were. "Of course not, friend. Now I think I can use my Instant Transmission to get out of here. What do you say? Ready to come 'home'?"

Lhuel nodded. "Yes." He scampered up to Goku and crawled onto his shoulder. "I'm ready," he responded, blinking.

"Then here we go, friend. Home is so near." Goku put his two fingers to his forehead and the two vanished.

-----

Psy: Um... Is this long or short?

Dark Psy: I say average...

Psy: So it's not my best?

Dark Psy: No. That chick's is. .::points at a random person::.

Psy: You baka! You're mean!

Dark Psy: Whatever.

Psy: I'm skipping to the sneak peak! Meanie!

_Bulma walked down the stairs, back into the kitchen and was met with a mild surprise – a green lizard-like thing staring up at her from the table._

"_He's... rebelling against me, Goku. He won't listen to me much anymore."_

"_Gohan..."_


	9. Chapter 9: Rebellion of a Sort

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter of the previous chapter to find the correct disclaimer.

Psy: Okay. Hopefully this chapter will be longer...

Dark Psy: Better be.

Psy: Make me.

Dark Psy: You want it longer, right? So it better be.

Psy: ... You're confusing me!!!

-

"Goten, sweetie, eat your peas," Chi-Chi said in a polite voice.

"But mommy, I don't wanna eat them..." Goten whined. "They're nasty."

"Goten, please don't argue with me, honey. Just eat your peas." Goten pouted as he picked up his spoon and quietly ate his peas. Just then, Gohan walked in the door. "Where have you been, Gohan?" His mother asked, somewhat angrily.

"Oh. I just had a chat with Piccolo, mom, that's all. I'm 16, you know, I can take care of myself perfectly well."

Chi-Chi gave him a penetrating glare. "That's what I'm afraid of, dear."

"Don't call me that, mom," Gohan shot back. Chi-Chi turned away from him, sighing, and continued to wash the dishes. Gohan gave a look at his brother and ran up the stairs. Somewhere up there, Chi-Chi heard him slam his bedroom door. "What is my family coming to?" She silently asked herself.

-

Trunks was playing his video game, _Freeman Hero, _when he heard a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He called.

"You want some breakfast, Trunks?" Bulma asked from behind the other side of the door.

"Maybe later, mom," Trunks said.

"Alright, dear." Bulma walked down the stairs, back into the kitchen and was met with a mild surprise – a green lizard-like thing staring up at her from the table. She stopped herself from screaming out loud, the lizard had given her such a fright. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

The lizard blinked its eyes and flicked its tongue out before saying, "My name is Lhuel. Who are you?"

A shriek met Lhuel's ears and he covered his ears with his hands. Trunks, hearing his mom scream, dropped his controller and ran down the stairs. "Mom? What's wrong? Oh whoa! A lizard!" Trunks's eyes shined with amazement.

"My name is Lhuel. I am a friend of Goku's." Bulma's eyes widened and she instantly stopped her screaming.

"You're a friend of Goku's?"

"Oh, hey Bulma," came a voice from the refrigerator, which was open and Goku's head popped up, smiling.

"Goku?!" Bulma practically jumped for joy and ran over to him, hugging him tight, glad he was back.

"Uh... Bulma?"

"Yeah, Goku?"

"Can you let go of me? It's hard for me to breathe..."

"Oh, sorry," Bulma replied and let go of him. "But I'm glad you're back! It's been _years_ since I last saw you. What's happened?"

"A lot," Goku said, and he shut the refrigerator door. "Hi Trunks. You're bigger I see."

Trunks nodded. "I'm 5 now. And dad's in the gravity room, sleeping."

"Sleeping? Doesn't sound like him, but oh well, been a long time." Goku glanced around. "Where's Chi-Chi? And Gohan?"

"At your house, silly, and Goten too," Bulma stated, walking over to the kitchen and washing her hands for breakfast. Lhuel skittered from the table to Goku, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Goten?" Goku asked, his eyes looking thoroughly confused. "Who's Goten?"

"Oh, that's right. He wasn't born when you left. He's your second son."

"My... second son?" Goku asked again, then laughed. "That's great! Oh wow... 2 sons..."

"I think you should pay them a visit. They miss you dearly," Bulma reminded him.

"Yeah, I should..." Goku put two fingers to his head. "I'll see you later, Bulma." He disappeared.

-

Chi-Chi was lying on the couch, exhausted already. Goten didn't eat anything else but his mashed potatoes and peas, and Gohan was keeping to himself in his room. The day was just as bad as the others. She turned to face the couch inwardly when a familiar voice caught her ears.

"Chi-Chi... I'm home." Chi-Chi's eyes shined with happiness and tears as she sprang up, despite her tiredness, and hugged her husband with the longing she had wanted.

"Goku... I'm so glad... you're home..." She cried into his chest. "I've missed you..."

Goku patted her head, giving her the biggest smile. "I've missed you too. How's Gohan?" Silence met his question but he knew his wife was still awake. "Chi?"

"He's... rebelling against me, Goku. He won't listen to me much anymore." Goku gently pushed Chi-Chi away. "I'm going to talk to him." Chi-Chi nodded her head as Goku walked up the stairs slowly, remembering all that happened before he left. He reached Gohan's door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" Came Gohan's gruff voice, shocking Goku slightly. That voice was not his son's.

"It's me, son, your father." There was pounding footsteps then the door opened to show the form of the teenage Gohan.

"Dad?" He hugged him tightly for a second and then let go. "I missed you! Where did you go? Why did you abandon us?"

"Abandon? I didn't abandon you, Gohan. I was trying; really, I was, to get back home." Gohan gave his father a dirty glare.

"So why did it take you over 5 years to do so?" Goku couldn't reply to this. "Face it, dad: You left us. Goten's already 5 years old. _5. _And he hasn't seen his father once."

"I'm sorry, Gohan."

"Don't be dad," Gohan spat back, venom in his words. Goku looked at Gohan sadly as Gohan turned around and slammed the door in his father's face.

"Gohan..."

-----

Psy: Sad. What's going on?

Dark Psy: Only you know the answer.

Psy: Not yet. My head hurts.

Preview: _No Preview available for now. Wait for the next chapter, which will occur unexpectedly due to the fact that Psy has not even written a word of the next chapter, a sorry failure that meets no expectations of her own..._(gets unplugged)

Dark Psy: That was for...?

Psy: It was giving me a headache.

Dark Psy: --; I'm getting adopted...


	10. Chapter 10: All's Well That Ends Well

Disclaimer: Read the third previous chapter to find the disclaimer... Or I'll just state it here... (sigh)... I don't own DBZ, k?

Cutting the Dark Psy/ Psy crap. It was getting boring. This is only for author's notes from now on.

-

The next day was a stiff and unpleasant one. It began at breakfast in the kitchen. The way Gohan was glaring down at his plate you'd know he hadn't gotten over his father leaving them for five years. Goku, on the other hand, was giving hopeless glances at his son, wishing he knew of a way to cheer him up, no thoughts coming to mind.

Last night, after the argument, Chi-Chi had given into Goten's pleas to keep Lhuel, and Lhuel was now his pet 'lizard'. He was planning on showing his friends him when school started again. He was excited.

Gohan looked up, getting ready to ask to pass the syrup for his pancakes, when he noticed it was near his father. Glancing away from his dad, he stared directly at Goten. "Goten... Pass me the syrup." He didn't say please.

Goten, not knowing anything wrong, got up from his chair and trudged over to his father with a smile. "Daddy... Gohan wants the syrup." He held out his hand almost expectantly.

Goku sized Goten up quickly and handed him the syrup with a smile of his own. "Here you go, little guy. But next time I wish that Gohan would ask me." He looked at Gohan carefully. "If he doesn't mind." Gohan gave a small grunt as Goten rushed over and handed the syrup over to his brother, who set it down on the table without using it. This sparked Goten to ask a question.

"I thought you wanted the syrup, brother." He seemed confused.

"I did, but not anymore," was Gohan's short reply as he pushed his chair out. "I'm going out."

"To where?" Chi-Chi's stern voice asked.

"... To see Piccolo."

"My, you're saying that a lot."

"Piccolo's my friend. I'm allowed to see him, aren't I?" Gohan spit out angrily and he turned on heel and went out the door, slamming it closed. Goku watched the door creak open slightly from the force it was thrown by, sadness filling his features up quickly.

Chi-Chi took notice. "See, Goku?" She sighed heavily. "He won't hardly listen, let alone talk to you. If we don't do something, I'm afraid he'll do something drastic, Goku. I don't want to lose my little boy."

"He doesn't seem like your little boy anymore," Goku commented lightly.

Chi-Chi agreed. "Who can we get to talk some sense into him?"

"I'll have to try. I am, after all, his father, no matter how long I've been gone..."

"Daddy?" Goten piped up.

"Yes son?"

"Can I come too?"

Goku seemed to ponder as he nodded slightly. "Sure, Goten. I'd be glad to let you come with me. That is..." he added, "If your mom will let you."

"Why not?" Chi-Chi threw her arms up into the air. "I hardly get anything done when he's here anyway. But don't let him out of your sight, Goku. I don't want another child missing."

"Right." Goku got out of his seat and headed for the door, Goten tagging along beside him.

"Get back as soon as you can, honey."

"Don't worry. I won't leave." He walked out the door and took off with Goten.

-

Gohan was throwing rocks across the river easily, hardly using his arm. One tiny wrist snap could send the rock miles away. He was about to toss another one when he felt his father and brother's ki nearby. _Won't he just leave again? _He thought irritably as they landed a few yards away from him. He turned his back.

"Gohan..."

"What is it, _father?_" Goku flinched at how he said the word father, feeling hate in the word.

"Your mother's getting worried about you..."

"Let her."

"... And so am I." Gohan snorted as Goku stopped then continued on. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for those five years, Gohan. I was trying to get home. I was trapped back there at the labyrinth. And Cell delayed me."

"Really? I thought you beat him by leaving us." Gohan still gave a cold tone to his voice.

"Son, please... I didn't want to put you up to it because I know how you don't... how you didn't want to fight. I remember how fighting felt wrong to you."

Gohan thought over his dad's recent words. What he said did make sense, but he did leave... didn't he? Feeling insecure over his decision whether to forgive his father or not, Gohan crushed the rock in his hands, it turning into dust as he let it fall to the ground in sprinkles.

Goku waited for a response from his oldest son, his face unreadable. Gohan finally said in a lighter tone than from earlier, "You know it's hard for me to forgive you, doesn't it dad?" For once he turned to look directly at his dad.

"Of course, Gohan."

"I'm willing to forgive you... if you don't leave us again ever. I think that's a fair bargain."

"Then I swear not to leave, Gohan. I don't want to anyway. I'm happy to stay here with you, my family." A smile flickered onto Goku's face. "You want to come home now?" Gohan gave his father a returning smile, one he hadn't shown in five years. The smile of a youth who had gotten his father back.

"Sure." He walked over to Goku and Goten, rubbing his little brother's hair then grabbing a hold of his father and brother's arms. "I'm ready when you are." Goku gave his biggest smile yet as he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared back home.

-----

Everything's patched up... Or is it? If you think this story should continue on or I should do a sequel, which is what I'm thinking of maybe doing next, tell me in a review. If not, this story is over. Happy Endings.


End file.
